Unknown to Us
by Vander Knight
Summary: Casi dos años han pasado desde que Joel, Ellie y Ryan lograron regresar al refugio de Tommy, para vivir en casi completa seguridad y paz. Pero ahora, condiciones los llevarán a volver a salir y enfrentarse a peligros hasta ahora desconocidos para ellos. Mientras luchan por sobrevivir, tendrán que enfrentar sus propias confusiones y sentimientos ocultos para descubrirse a sí mismos.


_¡Hola gente! Después de meses dándole vuelta a esta idea, finalmente tengo una línea que seguir para poder escribir. Y he aquí el primer capítulo de esta secuela a mi primer fic "The Las of Us: The Only Ones Left", titulado "Unknown to Us"._

 _Una breve explicación es que esta historia ocurre 2 años después del final de mi fic anterior, por lo que recomiendo que antes de leer aquí, lean la historia original para que conozcan lo que llevó a las situaciones y a algunos personajes que aparecerán aquí._

 _Es sólo el primer capítulo, pero espero que me dejen un review pequeño, quizás sugerencias incluso. Son más que bienvenidos a leer el fic The Only Ones Left si no lo han hecho, pues está completo ya._

 _¡Un gusto estar de regreso y nos estamos leyendo!_

Capítulo 1.

Camino al exterior.

*2 Años después*

*Ryan POV*

El calor me recorría el cuerpo mientras contaba, llegando a mi límite de la última semana. Ésta vez lo conseguiría. Mi esfuerzo no iba a ser en vano; no desde este día. Me forzaba a concentrarme en el logro y no en el cansancio que se acumulaba en mí, pesando sobre mis hombros, mi espalda y mis brazos. Todo el resto del mundo se encontraba bloqueado; sólo me encontraba yo allí, sin detenerme, sin dejar que el dolor de mis músculos me frenara, manteniendo el ritmo, controlando mi respiración a un nivel casi instintivo, con mi mirada fija en la tierra.

\- ¡Ryan! – gritó alguien, una mujer a quien conocía muy bien.

Un par de ojos verdes aparecieron en mi campo de visión, se veían molestos, pero a la vez divertidos. Naturalmente, aquello me sacó de mi concentración y comencé a sentir los dolores del esfuerzo prolongado. Pero no cedí.

\- ¿Ah? – pregunté, medio entrecortado y parpadeando varias veces.

\- Te pregunté que hasta qué hora vas a estar colgado… - dijo Ellie, impaciente. – Ya va siendo hora de que nos preparemos; recuerda que saldremos al amanecer.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendido. Entonces noté que ella se encontraba completamente vestida con su ropa de exploración; sólo le faltaban su mochila y sus armas. Alcé la cabeza hacia el cielo, notando que la oscuridad comenzaba a ser cortada por la luz de un sol distante aún detrás de las montañas. No debía faltar ni media hora para el amanecer. Y entonces sonó la alarma del reloj digital que llevaba alrededor de mi muñeca. Inhalé profundamente y me solté; cayendo de una altura de un poco más de dos metros, y aterrizando frente a Ellie. Volví a inhalar, esta vez moviendo mis hombros y mis brazos adoloridos. Había permanecido colgado de una barra durante varios minutos; rompiendo mi propia marca por fin.

Ellie me miraba con una expresión divertida, mezclada con algo más, mientras me doblaba sobre mí mismo para sujetarme de mis propias rodillas, comenzando a jadear por el cansancio, pero completamente satisfecho conmigo mismo.

Quedar colgado era una parte reciente y poco recurrente de la rutina de ejercicios que había adoptado para mantenerme en forma. La mayor parte eran ejercicios cardiovasculares; para poder mantenerme en un estado acelerado por más tiempo, como correr por mi vida. Pero también incluían trabajos musculares para aumentar la fuerza, tan útil en muchas situaciones. No buscaba ser de esos tipos que eran más músculos que personas, aunque era inevitable que aumentara mi volumen muscular; quería tener buena calidad de fibras para cuando las necesitase.

Tras casi dos años estando allí, en la comunidad liderada por Tommy y su esposa, María, los tres viajeros habíamos cambiado, con varios grados de intensidad. Joel seguía siendo casi el mismo; su cabello contaba con algunas canas más que antes, también su barba, pero fuera de eso era el mismo hombre con quien habíamos viajado a través del país con el objetivo común de encontrar a la Luciérnagas.

Yo mismo, ahora con casi diecinueve años, me había pegado otro aumento de estatura, alcanzando a Joel. También era más grande, por los mismos ejercicios que llevaba practicando durante más de un año; mis hombros eran más anchos y mis brazos más gruesos, aunque no en exceso. Seguía siendo alguien que se podría definir como delgado. Aunque no era mi costumbre no rasurarme, si dejaba pasar los días se formaba en mi rostro una barba más espesa que la de un jovencito, completamente negra como mi pelo, el que mantenía siempre en el mismo largo. Además, según me dijo María una vez, mi rostro era más marcado, habiendo perdido la redondez infantil que aún le quedaba levemente cuando habíamos regresado de nuestro viaje.

Sin embargo, quien más había cambiado sin duda alguna era Ellie. Claro; cuando habíamos vuelto desde Salt Lake City, ella era una joven de quince años, en pleno proceso de cambios. O eso creo. Estaba más alta, siempre delgada, aunque su cuerpo se había vuelto más curvilíneo. Sus piernas eran más largas, bien formadas gracias a nuestro estilo de vida de caminatas extensas. Sus hombros, aunque no precisamente estrechos, tenían formas suaves, bastante femeninas. Sus pechos habían crecido, no en exceso, pero si para concederles una forma muy atractiva. Su rostro también había perdido algo de la redondez que tenía, afilándose un poco para perfilar rasgos algo delicados, y bastante bellos. Sus ojos eran lo único que no había cambiado, junto al color de su pelo, que siempre llevaba amarrado en una coleta.

\- ¿Listo ya? – preguntó Ellie, impaciente, mirándome desde arriba con los brazos cruzados. Alcé la mirada y sonreí de medio lado.

\- Como siempre. – jadeé, irguiéndome. Ahora yo la miraba desde arriba. Lejos de dejarse intimidar de ninguna manera, ella sostuvo mi mirada. – Una ducha rápida y nos vamos.

\- Si, no queremos que atraigas nada peligroso con tu peste mientras atravesamos el bosque. – bromeó Ellie, sonriente. Su sonrisa tampoco había cambiado. Rodé los ojos.

\- Ya voy, mamá. – dije, sarcástico. Me volví para encaminarme hacia la cabaña que compartíamos Joel, Ellie y yo, notando lo helado de aquella madrugada. Claro, que estuviera sin camisa no ayudaba mucho.

Ellie dio unas zancadas y se colocó junto a mí mientras caminábamos. La mayor parte de la comunidad se encontraba en cama aún, salvo por aquellos que estaban de vigilantes durante aquel turno y los que ya se habían levantado para desayunar antes de comenzar con los trabajos de aquel día. Como parte de una costumbre silenciosa y muy bien recibida, extendí mi brazo izquierdo para ofrecer mi mano abierta. Ellie la tomó con una de las suyas, más pequeña, y anduvimos así hasta llegar a la cabaña. Aquellas eran unas de las pocas circunstancias en las que podíamos disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía en privado, pues la mayor parte del día siempre estábamos trabajando en la comunidad, o estudiando, o compartiendo con las demás personas.

Abrí la puerta de la cabaña y dejé que entrara primero, dejando ir su mano no con muy buena gana. Entré yo después y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Todas las cabañas de ese tamaño eran iguales. Dos habitaciones, dos baños, un pequeño living y una cocina abierta, con un comedor. Sólo uno de los baños funcionaba, para ahorrar electricidad del calentador de agua.

En todo ese tiempo viviendo allí, ya habíamos dado un toque personal al lugar. La habitación de Ellie era la más pequeña, pero la tenía para ella sola. Había conseguido algunos libros con lo que ir llenando un pequeño estante bajo de dos niveles. Tenía su propia cama individual y una mesita de noche con una lámpara. En un clóset, guardaba toda su ropa y armas personales, como su arco y sus flechas. En una de las paredes, había colocado un viejo póster de los personaje de un videojuego que, aunque no lo había jugado nunca, era muy importante para ella debido a que estaba ligado a su amiga Riley, fallecida ya. El baño funcional estaba directamente frente a esa habitación, cruzando un pasillo corto que conectaba la estancia con los cuartos.

La habitación que Joel y yo compartíamos era la principal. Cada uno tenía su propia cama individual y habíamos llegado a un acuerdo silencioso de dividir la habitación en dos. En mi lado dejaba mis cosas, y él en su lado las suyas. En la pared junto a mi cama había colgado mi vieja ballesta que, a pesar de haber conseguido flechas en excelente estado para ella, no había vuelto a utilizar desde aquel disparo que había salvado la vida de Joel y Ellie, sentenciando a Marlene a muerte. ¿Por qué? Porque era parte de una traición a mi tía, Tess, y parte de una mentira a Ellie.

Joel estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo una taza de té; ya había comido pues un plato vacío se encontraba frente a él. Ellie, al parecer, también había desayunado ya. Él levantó la mirada desde su taza hacia nosotros y esbozó una leve sonrisa que dejó entrever un poco de su preocupación.

\- ¿Qué tal los ejercicios de esta mañana? – preguntó, a modo de saludo. Sonreí.

\- Nueva marca superada. – informé, satisfecho. Ellie resopló delante de mí y se volteó para mirarme con severidad.

\- ¿Podrías ir a ducharte de una vez? – solicitó. – Nos retrasaremos.

Estaba claro que no era así, pues podíamos salir a la hora que quisiéramos mientras tuviéramos un margen de tiempo para regresar a la seguridad que brindaban los muros antes del anochecer. Pero la perspectiva del peligro del viaje de exploración tal vez la tenía nerviosa. Y con los antecedentes con los que se habían formado los equipos de búsqueda no era una sorpresa.

Alcé las manos, sin querer rendirme aún.

\- Pero tengo hambre. – dije; a diferencia de ellos, yo no había desayunado.

\- Ve. Yo te preparo los huevos. – insistió Ellie. Sonreí y rápidamente le di un beso en la frente.

\- Benditas gallinas. – murmuré, cuando me separé y fui a buscar mi ropa antes de meterme en el baño.

Ya hacía una temporada que habíamos conseguido criar gallinas de corral, que nos suplían de huevos frescos y carne, en algunas ocasiones. Era una responsabilidad, sobre todo en vista de las temperaturas que comenzaban a descender y la caza se haría cada vez más escasa; alimentarnos de las gallinas debía ser de manera racionada para contar, al final del invierno, con una población capaz de reproducirse para mantener un nivel suficiente de individuos. Por el momento, lo que más aprovechábamos eran los huevos.

Me di una ducha rápida, pero bien recibida y relajante, luego de afeitarme, y emergí del baño completamente vestido; era parte de las normas impuestas en la cabaña compartida, mantener la modestia y privacidad. Estaba bien si yo quería dormir con algo menos de ropa en verano, por el calor, o si Joel también lo quería; estando entre hombres no había problemas. Lo mismo iba si Ellie quería hacerlo, pero en la privacidad de su cuarto.

Regresé a la cocina y me encontré con un plato con huevos revueltos y una taza de té caliente. Bajo la mirada atenta de Ellie, comencé a comer, sonriendo ante el delicioso sabor de aquel simple platillo. No era raro que ella me hiciera el desayuno, a mí y a Joel, o que yo se los preparara a ellos y así; éramos una familia, dentro de todo. Nos cuidábamos entre nosotros y, tras convivir de aquella manera tanto tiempo, habíamos aprendido los gustos de los demás. Por ejemplo, Joel gustaba de su té más cargado que nosotros dos. Ellie comía sus huevos revueltos sin sal. A mí no me gustaba endulzar el té, salvo hubiera algo de miel disponible, cosa que no había en esos momentos.

Terminé mi desayuno y, como era costumbre, el último en terminar de desayunar lavaba los trastos. Ellie me ayudó, presurosa por salir ya. Cuando terminamos, fuimos cada quien a buscar nuestras cosas; mochilas y armas, para salir al frío exterior de la mañana e ir a reunirnos con los otros.

Lo que nos convocaba tan temprano allí, y lo que provocaba una atmósfera nerviosa sobre todos, era una misión de exploración. Pero no para buscar comida, no. Hacía seis días, un grupo de exploradores había salido hacia el norte. Era algo sencillo y por las cercanías. Pero ninguno de ellos había regresado aún, y llevaban más de tres días de retraso. Naturalmente, las familias de los integrantes de aquel grupo habían comenzado a solicitar que los buscaran, cosa que iba a hacerse de todas maneras. Ya tras el sexto día, era evidente que no iban a regresar por sí solos. Lo más obvio era, en principio, creer que estaban muertos. Aun así, por respeto a las familias, no podíamos declararlo oficial hasta tener pruebas.

Varias personas se habían ofrecido para formar parte de los tres escuadrones que partirían aquella mañana para buscar a los desaparecidos, entre los cuales nos encontrábamos Ellie, Joel y yo. Joel, muy para su desgana, había sido integrado en el grupo de su hermano, de cinco personas, quienes irían más lejos en aquella primera búsqueda. Ellie y yo habíamos quedado en el mismo grupo, de cuatro personas, junto a Laura y a uno de los hombres de confianza de Tommy, llamado Johan, quien era el líder de nuestro escuadrón. La verdad no lo conocía bien. Claro, sabía quién era y que tenía un rango medio dentro del grupo; cuyas opiniones eran valoradas, pero jamás decisivas.

Me sentía cómodo con mi grupo; todos eran capaces de montar buenas defensas y tácticas de ser necesario. Aunque fuera a ser una exploración de pocos kilómetros, las probabilidades de encontrar peligros siempre eran altas. La presencia de Johan en el grupo, además, me daba algo de tranquilidad debido a otra razón. Contrario a mis creencias iniciales, cuando habíamos regresado a la comunidad tras lo ocurrido en Salt Lake, Ellie y Laura se había vuelto grandes amigas. En un principio había creído que se llevarían como perros y gatos, pero cuando comenzaron a charlar, a pasar tiempo juntas, conociéndose, estaba claro que había caído en un error. Pero si estaba claro para mí que el hecho de que Sharon se llevara tan bien con Ellie desde el inicio y que Laura tuviera novio al momento en que llegamos a vivir allí había hecho toda la diferencia en la formación de esa amistad. Eso y que su actividad favorita cuando estábamos los tres juntos era molestarme.

Oh, claro. ¿Por qué Laura se había integrado al equipo de búsqueda, arriesgándose a dejar a Sharon sola? Simple, uno de los tipos perdidos era su exnovio. Un muchacho de complexión robusta, de cabello castaño corto y ojos grises, con rostro inteligente. Su nombre era Garrett. Cuando me lo había presentado, dos años antes, por un motivo que no llego a comprender, me había desagradado de inmediato. Con el pasar del tiempo, ese desagrado se había vuelto en un sentimiento neutral. Nunca llegó a agradarme, la verdad. Ni siquiera luego de que, tras los primeros ocho o nueve meses desde que vivía en ese lugar, Laura y él habían roto, muy para la desdicha de Sharon, quien adoraba a ese sujeto. Así que, Laura aún tenía sentimientos de responsabilidad para con él; por eso se había ofrecido para ir a buscarlo.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada principal de la comunidad, directamente frente al gran portón de metal, la gente estaba terminando de reunirse. Un total de trece personas iban a dividirse en los tres grupos para tomar rutas que abarcaran un área de búsqueda en forma de abanico, hacia el norte. Joel ya se encontraba junto a su hermano y María, su cuñada. Ella no participaría de la búsqueda; con un bebé de poco menos de dos años no podían arriesgarse a que quedara sin madre.

Entre todos los presentes, Ellie y Laura eran las únicas mujeres participantes, así que localizar a nuestra compañera de equipo no fue difícil. Estaba mirando a Tommy, quien comenzaba a dar indicaciones a los presentes. Cuando llegamos junto a ella, se volvió a mirarnos y nos sonrió.

\- Lo lograste. – comentó, burlona. – No pensé que pudieras levantarte tan temprano.

\- Mira como me río. – le dije, en voz baja. Ella reprimió una risa antes de saludar a Ellie con un guiño. Ellie le devolvió el saludo.

\- ¿Nos perdimos algo importante? – preguntó Ellie.

\- No, sólo están recordando los integrantes de cada grupo. – respondió Laura, volviendo a mirar a Tommy, quien conversaba con Joel y los líderes de escuadrón. Se volvió a mirarme. - ¿No tuviste problemas con el Doc?

Reprimí una risa. El Doc era el "jefe" del área de mantenimiento, un antiguo trabajador de una empresa de construcción de instalaciones industriales, que entendía perfectamente el funcionamiento de la planta hidroeléctrica. Según tenía entendido, había estudiado Ingeniería Civil muchos años antes de la pandemia, y luego había seguido estudiando hasta obtener su doctorado; de ahí que lo llamaran Doc.

\- No. Entiende que es importante encontrar a los desaparecidos. – respondí. El Doc era un hombre mayor, sobre los setenta años; las estadísticas indicaban que no viviría mucho más de diez años, si es que no lo mataban antes. – No es que estuviera extasiado de que faltara a clases pero…

En vista de que todo el complejo en el que vivía la comunidad completa dependía mayoritariamente de las instalaciones de producción de electricidad, quedarse sin el experto no era una opción. Claro, no había forma de evitar que muriera, pero lo que se podía hacer era transmitir su conocimiento, o lo más que se pudiera.

En la comunidad había un programa de clases, a modo de escuela, para los niños más pequeños. Sólo había ocho de ellos, en un rango de edades de seis a trece años, que incluía a Sharon y sin contar a Simon, el hijo de Tommy y María.

Pero aparte de eso estaba el interés de cada joven y adulto de especializarse en habilidades que aportara a la comunidad. Había gente encargada de los cultivos de vegetales comestibles y plantas medicinales, expertos en cacería y pesca, trabajadores de construcción, miembros que se encargaban de proteger a todos y vigilar el perímetro. Enfocados en un área específica, todos ayudaban en todo lo que pudieran.

Era ahí donde comenzaba mi relación de maestro-pupilo con el Doc. A pocos meses de haber llegado a la comunidad, mostré interés en conocer las instalaciones hidroeléctricas y, para sorpresa de varios de los que trabajaban allí, hice preguntas realmente rebuscadas. Claro, no entendía ni mierda de las respuestas que me daban pero, mi curiosidad pareció agradarle al jefe; fue el mismo Doc quien me ofreció enseñarme acerca de la ingeniería del lugar.

En un principio fue un suplicio para mí; hacía mucho que no pensaba siquiera en lo que había aprendido, muy por encima, en la escuela. Retomar matemáticas, física y química, básicas, requirió de bastantes esfuerzos y tiempo. Ya cuando tuve reformada una base más sólida de conocimientos básicos, es que comenzaron las materias más avanzadas. Claro que, con práctica y estudio, había comenzado a desenvolverme mejor en ello. Ciertamente no a la velocidad en que aprendían los adultos que ya contaban con las bases reforzadas, pero el Doc estaba convencido de que los alcanzaría.

Así que la suposición de Joel no había estado del todo correcta; claro, me gustaba el deporte y ayudar con la protección del lugar, pero de cierta manera estaba estudiando ingeniería. Ellie, por su parte, tampoco estaba dedicada al arte o la literatura. De hecho, también gustaba mucho del deporte; algunos de los muchachos del lugar habían formado su propio equipo de voleyball, en el que Ellie era bastante buena. Pero para apoyar a la comunidad, sus habilidades con el arco eran muy útiles al momento de cazar.

Tommy terminó de darles unas últimas instrucciones a los dos líderes de escuadrón y dio la orden de ponernos en marcha. Cada grupo se juntó junto a sus líderes. Johan se acercó a nosotros, serio. Un poco más a tras de él, venía Joel.

\- Dame un momento, Johan. – pidió nuestro amigo, haciendo que nuestro líder se volteara a mirarlo. – Sólo será un segundo.

Sin esperar a que le dieran un permiso que realmente no necesitaba, se acercó a Ellie y a mí, con expresión preocupada.

\- Chicos, por favor tengan mucho cuidado allá afuera. – pidió, asintiendo lentamente. Era notorio que la idea de no venir con nosotros no le gustaba para nada. Luego, desde la parte trasera de su mochila, sacó mi ballesta y varias flechas, entregándomelas. – Creo que deberías llevarte esto…

Miré mi antigua arma, aquella que había "heredado" de un ermitaño que me había salvado la vida, casi tres años atrás. Apreté la mandíbula y asentí, tomando el arma y las flechas. Hasta la última vez que la utilicé, aquella ballesta me había traído mucha suerte. Mientras guardaba las flechas para que quedaran accesibles en mi mochila, Joel le daba unos últimos consejos a Ellie.

Todos los miembros del grupo estaban armados; cada uno tenía una pistola con dos cargadores completos. Johan, además, tenía una escopeta con varios cartuchos. Ellie llevaba su arco y varias flechas y la navaja que le había dejado su madre. Laura tenía su revólver adicional a un machete. Yo ahora poseía además mi ballesta, mi cuchillo de caza y mi gran llave con marcas de disparos, otra herramienta que me había traído suerte.

Cuando terminé de acomodar mi arma, me volví hacia Joel, Ellie y Laura, quienes me esperaban. Miré a Joel y asentí una vez; estaba claro que al igual que en esos años, me encargaría de proteger a Ellie en su ausencia. Joel posó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro derecho.

\- Cuídense, chicos. – pidió, preocupado. Esbocé una sonrisa ladina. Joel reprimió una risa y se volteó para regresar con su grupo.

Me volví hacia Johan, quien esperaba pacientemente para darnos instrucciones. Nos miró a los tres y su expresión se relajó levemente.

\- Bien, señoritas. – dijo, y sonrió. – Y Ryan. Nos ha tocado barrer en dirección noroeste. No es muy probable que los desaparecidos se encuentren por allí; les hubiera dificultado mucho el paso desde la quebrada en esa dirección. Debemos registrar una distancia cercana a dieciocho kilómetros y regresar antes del anochecer.

Según un rápido cálculo mental, serían unas 9 horas de caminata, a lo menos, y eso manteniendo un ritmo cercano a un trote. Sin contar el tiempo de descanso para almorzar o dificultades de camino; como la posible lluvia que parecía que caería aquel día.

El clima otoñal nos obligaba a llevar algo más de abrigo que sólo nuestra ropa. Cada quien llevaba chaquetas a elección. Ellie tenía una chaqueta de cuero café, también sobre una sudadera con capucha, de color gris. Laura tenía un abrigo de caza, de color verde musgo. Yo me había hecho de una cazadora de cuero negra nueva a los pocos meses de llegar a ese lugar, para reemplazar la que se había arruinado en Salt Lake, y que llevaba sobre una sudadera del mismo color en esos momentos.

Cuando todos los equipos estuvieron listos, Tommy dio una señal con la cabeza hacia el guardia de la entrada, quien comenzó a abrir el gran portón de acero. Las planchas gruesas de metal se separaron completamente, desbloqueando la vista al campo verde y al espeso bosque que comenzaba a varios metros del sitio, cubriendo las montañas. Y todos los integrantes de los escuadrones de búsqueda comenzaron a salir del recinto, con la mente puesta en encontrar a los compañeros desaparecidos.


End file.
